Background: Pure Breed
Garou take great stock in ancestry, and the werewolf who is descended from renowned forbears has a definite advantage in Garou society. This Background represents your lineage, markings, bearing and other features of birth. Other Garou revere werewolves with high scores in Pure Breed as heroes of yore come to life — and such werewolves are expected to act the part. The higher your Pure Breed score is, the more likely you are to impress elder councils or receive hospitality from foreign tribes. Each point of Pure Breed adds an extra die to Social or challenge rolls involving other Garou (even Ronin or Black Spiral Dancers). Keep in mind that over the eons, whole lines of heroes have fallen to war, Wyrm or simply time. In this latter age, very few pure-bred Garou walk the Earth. Further, Pure Breeding is as much good breeding as it is bloodline. A pure-bred individual need not be the most ethnically pure of his people if his father's father was a hero, and his father further filled out that expectation. Pure Breeding is part physical, yes, but it is also part mystical ancestry that transcends tribal barriers. Still, some tribes place more value on good breeding than others, though Pure Breed is almost universally respected. Notably, the Glass Walkers and Bone Gnawers are just as socially receptive to a pure-bred individual as the Silver Fangs, but these city tribes are not as likely to immediately accept them as leaders and Elders (though Pure Breeding can certainly help convincing the city Elders that you are worthy for such a promotion). Pure Breeding generally receives no special treatment in the cities, and this is further reason for the schism between the traditionalists of the forests and the liberals of the urban jungle. For the other tribes, Pure Breeding in itself demands positions of responsibility, and your peers will push you towards these positions. The expectations of a pure-bred Garou are always high. As mentioned, Pure Breed is an almost mystical trait, and werewolves can tell instinctively whose blood is particularly pure. Of course, Garou expect those of pure blood to live up to the standards set by their noble ancestors. They frown on those who can't or won't accept the challenge. Thus, any time a character with pure breeding does not live up to the expectations (and often stereotypes) of their auspice, breed, and/or tribe, they will instead take a penalty to their social rolls equal to their rating in Pure Breed until they redeem themselves in the eyes of their peers. *Note: For Garou, Pure Breed costs double the background or freebie points to purchase. Thus, every dot of this background costs two background or freebie points. Silver Fangs automatically start at 3 in this background, unless they don't, at which point they are always handed off to another tribe. If you are of Silver Fang lineage and have less than 3 Pure Breed, you receive no points for free and must buy this background as normal. *Note: Kin may purchase this background as normal (1 background/freebie point per dot). Silver Fang kin automatically start with three PB. For kinfolk, Pure Breed also figures quietly into the chances for conceiving a Garou child. For every level of this Background you purchase, the chance of producing a full Garou offspring with a werewolf partner increases five percent. (Note: The Garou's Pure Breed, if any, does not figure into the odds.) IE, a kin with PB3 has an extra 15% (5% per point) on top of the base 10% to bear a Garou child. In cases of kin/kin pairings, the chances for a Garou to be born increases by 1% for every dot between the two parents. • You have your father's eyes. (Your fine breeding is apparent, but nothing to scream about). •• Your grandfather made a name for himself at the Battle of Bloody Ford, and you carry that name with pride. (Your bloodline is remembered well). ••• Your pedigree is blessed with pillars of the Garou Nation, and the blood tells. (You are essentially a prince, with all the responsibilities that entails). •••• You can be dressed as a beggar and still command respect. (You are a King among Garou, and all are aware of the respect your bloodline deserves). ••••• The greatest of heroes live on in you. (You are a king of kings, and very, very few Garou can admit to having as great a bloodline as you). Pure Breed Pure Breed